Délirium
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant sa visite à Londres, Marianne apprend la traitrise de Willoughby … Mais et si dans cette version les sentiments et la passion l'emportaient sur la raison ? Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr, thème : Agoraphobie Attention Marianne/Elinor


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages ainsi que le contexte sont tous à Jane Austen, cependant je doute qu'elle aurait approuvé ce que j'en ai fait **

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire, je l'admets peu orthodoxe… Donc je déconseille la lecture aux puristes et aux admirateurs de Jane Austen et de ses valeurs. Pour les autres et les curieux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel réservé à un public adulte**_

**Délirium**

Marianne Dashwood garda les yeux fixés sur le dos de Willoughby tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. La main d'Elinor étreignit la sienne et Marianne tourna un regard égaré vers sa sœur. La jeune fille était anéantie et devant la douleur qui se peignait sur son visage si expressif, Elinor eut le cœur serré

« Marianne, je vous en prie, remettez-vous » supplia Elinor à voix basse en constatant que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elles.

Marianne posa un regard éploré sur les invités et recula. Elle avait le sentiment que toute la salle la dévisageait et se moquait d'elle. Où qu'elle portât son regard, elle ne voyait que des sourires méprisants, des yeux moqueurs… Comme celui de Willoughby qui l'avait éconduite avec une froideur qui lui avait été jusqu'alors inconnue. Au souvenir des moments si délicieux passés à Barton, la sensible Marianne porta la main à son cœur.

« Je dois sortir Murmura la jeune éplorée en fendant la foule qui l'oppressait.

- Miss Dashwood ? Vous sentez vous bien ? » Demanda quelqu'un avec une sollicitude dans laquelle Marianne ne vit que du mépris.

Le sang cognait aux tempes de la jeune fille et elle repoussa l'importun. Mais le choc avait été trop violent pour des nerfs que l'attente avait déjà mis au supplice. Le souffle bloqué et la vision trouble, Marianne chancela avant de s'évanouir au milieu des témoins de son infortune.

**()()**

Lorsque Marianne ouvrit les yeux, Elinor était à son chevet et la veillait avec la tendresse inquiète d'une sœur ainée. En la voyant reprendre ses sens, Elinor ne put retenir un soupir soulagé.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillée, vous nous avez fait peur Marianne » la gronda t'elle gentiment

Marianne regarda fixement Elinor

« Est-ce un cauchemar ? Willoughby… » Demanda t'elle d'une voix lasse

Elinor passa une main inquiète sur son front

« Hélas ma chérie, je crains fort que non »

A ces mots, Marianne se détourna et ferma les yeux. Apitoyée, Elinor lui prit la main

« Marianne, peut être que si vous vous ouvriez à quelqu'un, si vous … Mr Willoughby s'était-il… » Commença Elinor avec délicatesse

Marianne repoussa sa main

« Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seule »

Devant une requête prononcée d'un ton si impérieux, Elinor n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

**()()**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans apporter d'autres nouvelles qu'une lettre de Mr Willoughby qui laissa Elinor indignée et Marianne anéantie. Cette lettre et la nouvelle qu'elle contenait porta Marianne dans un tel état de désespoir qu'elle se replia totalement sur son chagrin et sur les tourments de son cœur brisé.

L'inquiétude d'Elinor pour Marianne redoubla d'autant. En effet, la jeune fille joyeuse et insouciante qu'elle avait connue et si souvent mise en garde contre des attachements hâtifs avait disparu. Marianne ne riait plus, pas plus qu'elle souriait… La société dont elle avait tellement joui semblait désormais lui faire horreur et elle se retirait à la première occasion, ne semblant tolérer qu'à grand peine la présence de leur généreuse hôtesse.

Cette dernière, dans le cœur de laquelle Marianne occupait une place de choix, s'émut de la détresse de sa jeune protégée.

« Savez-vous Miss Elinor que j'en viens à détester Mr Willoughby pour avoir plongé notre chère Marianne dans une telle souffrance ! »

Elinor regarda Mrs Jennings et répondit prudemment. En effet, Marianne se refusait toujours à lui ouvrir son cœur aussi ne savait elle pas l'étendue de la faute de Willoughby.

« Certes, Mr Willoughby est à blâmer s'il s'était engagé auprès de Marianne

- Comment ça s'il s'était engagé ? Se récria Mrs Jennings. Il est évident qu'il l'a fait ! Ils semblaient tellement amoureux… Non vraiment je ne comprends pas. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait indiqué que je rende visite à Mr Willoughby ?

- Surtout n'en faites rien ! S'exclama Elinor. Mr Willoughby risquerait de mal interpréter cette démarche, d'autant que nous ne savons pas… ce qui avait été fixé avec Marianne.

- Certes, admit à regret Mrs Jennings. Cependant cette pauvre enfant me brise le cœur, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de plus pour elle

- Votre hospitalité et vos soins généreux sont déjà un baume pour sa peine, j'en suis persuadée » répondit Elinor

**()()**

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

Mrs Jennings n'étant pas femme à renoncer lorsqu'elle était face à une bataille elle eut donc une idée qui, elle l'espérait, sortirait Marianne de sa torpeur souffreteuse. Après avoir consulté Elinor qui, désespérée de ne trouver aucune solution accueilli favorablement son projet, Mrs Jennings résolut donc d'organiser une soirée dansante. La bonne Mrs Jennings y convia tout ce qu'elle connaissait de jeunesse joyeuse et divertissante, exception faite bien entendu de ceux qui auraient pu raviver des souvenirs douloureux pour sa chère Marianne. Et comme Mrs Jennings avait à cœur le bonheur et la félicité de ses amis, elle y convia également le Colonel Brandon.

La chose devant être une surprise, Mrs Jennings et Elinor organisèrent les choses en toute discrétion et prévinrent tout mot malheureux qui eut pu alerter Marianne. En vérité, ce luxe de précaution était bien inutile. Le chagrin de Marianne était tellement vif que la journée suffisait à peine à la jeune fille pour s'en occuper et elle n'était désormais plus que concentrée sur l'expression de sa souffrance. Elinor, qui avait d'abord accueilli avec un peu de réserves le projet de Mrs Jennings, finit par y souscrire entièrement, tant elle espérait voir sortir enfin sa sœur adorée de sa tristesse.

Le soir de l'événement, Elinor et Mrs Jennings encouragèrent donc Marianne à se parer avec des mines de conspiratrices (ce qu'elles étaient assurément pour une noble cause). La robe qu'elles avaient choisies pour Marianne, ajoutée à une coiffure sophistiquée étaient du plus bel effet. En vérité, Marianne n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir-là, sa mélancolie rehaussant son charme d'une grave dignité. Quant à Marianne, l'objet de ces tendres attentions, elle était trop préoccupée par le choc de l'inconstance de Willoughby pour songer à s'intéresser à la cause de tels préparatifs.

Finalement, l'heure de la réception arriva et Mrs Jennings considéra Marianne avec satisfaction, les yeux brillant de joie à la pensée de bientôt rendre le sourire à sa jolie protégée. Le moment venu, elle guetta donc sans réserve l'entrée de Marianne tout comme Elinor qui, de son côté, sentait ses appréhensions grandir à mesure que la soirée s'annonçait.

Le grand moment arriva. Vêtue de la robe de satin rose qui rehaussait habilement sa carnation délicate, Marianne pénétra dans le salon et ne put contenir un haut de cœur à la vue de l'assemblée qui y était réunie. Pendant d'affreuses secondes, Marianne se retrouva face aux visages des invités dont les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Encore secouée par le choc qu'elle avait subi, Marianne ne vit aucune autre chose que le mépris et la moquerie sur les visages. Emportée par son idée fixe, Marianne ne vit ni la bienveillance, ni l'admiration du Colonel Brandon. Pour elle, tous les visages ressemblaient à des masques moqueurs qui exprimaient le dégout qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même sans se l'avouer. La tête de Marianne bourdonna et s'emplit de leurs murmures, ou pour le moins de l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait.

_« Qui est ce ?_

_- Oh c'est Miss Marianne Dashwood, vous savez c'est cette pauvre campagnarde que Mr Willoughby a séduite_

_- Ah oui, pauvre fille_

_- En vérité il faut qu'elle soit bien stupide »_

Marianne sursauta alors que des rires s'élevaient autour d'elle et elle se sentit brusquement oppressée. Elle avait l'impression d'être noyée sous un flot moqueur et méprisant… Marianne porta la main à sa gorge et sa vue se brouilla. Son cœur accéléra tandis que la pièce tournait, tournait …. De plus en plus oppressée par les visages des invités, Marianne chancela.

Elle eut à peine conscience qu'un bras l'étreignait et de la voix d'Elinor qui lui parvint à travers les murmures moqueurs

« Marianne ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Incapable de répondre, Marianne secoua la tête. Elle était paralysée. Elle brûlait de fuir mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Sa tête cogna à nouveau et elle entendit la voix d'Elinor qui venait de très loin

« Je l'emmène »

Un bras se referma sur le sien et Marianne se laissa entrainer loin de la foule et des témoins de son infortune.

**()()**

_**Quelques minutes plus tard,**_

Marianne battit des cils. Dans sa tête, les voix s'étaient tues et l'oppression de sa poitrine disparaissait lentement. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre et comme la dernière fois, le visage inquiet d'Elinor fut la première chose qui perça sa conscience.

« Marianne ? Vous sentez vous mieux ? » Demanda Elinor avec le plus tendre des intérêts.

Marianne fixa le visage lisse et serein de sa sœur et pour la première fois depuis l'abandon de Willoughby, une vague de révolte monta en elle. La vue des traits si calmes d'Elinor qu'aucune passion n'animait jamais lui fut soudain intolérable.

« Laissez-moi » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elinor hésita. Mais après mûre réflexion, la jeune fille jugea que tant d'affliction ne pouvait se résoudre seule, aussi répondit elle

« Non Marianne, je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qui vient de se produire. J'ai attendu que vous sentiez mieux, espéré voir votre peine s'atténuer mais en vérité votre état me donne trop de soucis pour que je puisse vous donner la solitude que vous désirez. Non pas par cruauté ma chère sœur, mais parce que je suis persuadée que la solitude est tout sauf ce dont vous avez besoin »

Marianne ne répondit pas à cette longue tirade angoissée et Elinor reprit

« Ma chère Marianne, comprenez mon inquiétude, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous tourmente afin de vous aider comme je le souhaite du plus profond de mon âme »

A nouveau, Marianne garda le silence et Elinor n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre.

« Marianne, cela concerne Mr Willoughby n'est-ce pas ? »

Marianne tressaillit en entendant le nom tellement chéri et Elinor marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Marianne, reprit elle avec délicatesse, depuis que vous l'avez revu et qu'il vous a envoyé cette lettre cruelle où il vous faisait part de son union prochaine, vous n'êtes plus la même

- Willoughby n'est pas cruel, murmura Marianne. C'est le plus tendre, le doux, le plus caressant des hommes »

Cette déclaration alarma plus que tout le reste Elinor. Elle connaissait Marianne et la générosité des impulsions de son cœur naïf et sincère. Comme leur mère, Marianne était incapable de discernement ou de frontières lorsque l'Amour entrait en jeu. Inquiète, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Marianne, chuchota t'elle très doucement, se pourrait-il que… que Willoughby, qu'il ait pris des privautés avec vous ? »

La question finit de sortir Marianne de sa torpeur douloureuse et attisa une colère qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer depuis sa rencontre avec le traitre.

Marianne fixa sa sœur avec un vague mépris. Des privautés ? Cela ressemblait bien à Elinor de qualifier ainsi la passion qu'elle avait partagée avec Willoughby. Aux yeux de Marianne aucun terme n'eut pu salir autant les instants merveilleux qu'elle avait passés avec le jeune homme.

« Marianne, s'affola Elinor, je vous en prie, dites-moi que… que je me trompe… Que rien de tel ne s'est passé »

Marianne fixa fiévreusement sa sœur.

« C'est inutile Elinor. Vous êtes incapable de ressentir ou de comprendre de telles choses, vous êtes trop froide pour cela »

Cette fois, le ton employé par Marianne affola Elinor

« Par pitié Marianne, parlez, qu'est ce Willoughby vous a fait ? »

Marianne posa un regard trouble sur Elinor, elle se sentait mal, elle avait chaud… et repenser à…

« Ce que Willoughby m'a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait… » S'agita-t-elle.

Elinor remarqua alors la sueur qui roulait sur le front de Marianne et se leva

« Vous avez de la fièvre, je vais faire appeler un médecin »

La main de Marianne la retint et la jeune fille posa un regard vibrant sur Elinor. En cet instant, Marianne recherchait désespérément le souvenir de l'étreinte de Willoughby, du sentiment rassurant d'être aimée. Emportée par cette idée, elle attira Elinor à elle

« Non… Vous voulez savoir alors… » Commença-t-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'Elinor.

Trop choquée pour réagir, Elinor ne songeait pas à se dégager. Les lèvres brûlantes de Marianne se posèrent sur les siennes et elle sentit la langue de sa sœur se frayer un passage dans sa bouche. Un vertige saisit Elinor tandis que Marianne pressait son corps contre le sien et elle tenta de lui échapper. Loin de la relâcher, Marianne s'agrippa à elle et approfondit tant est si bien son baiser qu'Elinor se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Là, Marianne la libéra enfin et Elinor, le feu aux joues, inspira une profonde goulée d'air.

« Vous êtes toute rouge, rit Marianne d'une voix fêlée. Me serais-je trompée ? Seriez-vous capable de ressentir la passion Elinor ? »

Tremblante, Elinor ne répondit et Marianne posa un regard brûlant sur elle

« Votre précieux Edward ne vous a jamais embrassée comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non… c'est pour ça que vous ne comprenez pas… »

Les jambes coupées, Elinor fixa sa jeune sœur.

« Marianne, ce que vous, c'est…. » S'interrompit elle, incapable de trouver ses mots

Tout son être se révoltait contre ce que Marianne venait de lui avouer, ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce que…. Elinor était entièrement perdue.

Le rire cassé de Marianne retentit de nouveau et la jeune fille délaça son corsage pour trouver un peu de fraicheur. Elle dévoila ainsi sa jeune poitrine et ses souvenirs avec elle

« Ce que Willoughby m'a fait… » Siffla Marianne.

Gênée, Elinor détourna les yeux du spectacle impudique, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, elle se pencha sur Marianne pour l'aider à se réajuster. Un cri ténu lui échappa lorsque Marianne saisit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine nue.

« Marianne, lâchez moi, ce, c'est indécent » souffla Elinor tandis que la main de Marianne sur la sienne la poussait à la caresser.

Un sourire lascif lui répondit

« Mais tellement bon, n'avez-vous jamais songé à toutes ces choses délicieuses que l'amour peut offrir Elinor ?

- Marianne….

- Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ma chère sœur si parfaite, se doit de m'aimer » murmura Marianne

Sa bouche reprit brutalement celle d'Elinor et l'ainée, bouleversée, s'immobilisa. Elle sentit la langue de Marianne caresser la sienne à nouveau et son visage s'enflamma sous l'effet de la honte et du plaisir qu'elle en éprouvait. Dans un état second, Elinor sentit les mains chaudes de Marianne abaisser son corsage et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'interposer, les lèvres de Marianne se posèrent sur sa poitrine.

« Willoughby… Voilà comment il aime Elinor » Souffla Marianne d'une voix fiévreuse.

La langue de Marianne caressa l'un de ses tétons et Elinor poussa un cri rauque tandis que la plus jeune refermait sa bouche sur elle et la suçait avec douceur. A sa grande confusion, Elinor se sentit défaillir.

_C'est donc cela qu'on appelle le vertige des sens_ ? Songea-t-elle brièvement tandis que Marianne reprenait sa bouche. De plus en plus confuse, Elinor sentit son entrejambe se couvrir d'humidité et son corps se tendre. Sans réagir, elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Marianne, sur le lit. Le regard fiévreux, Marianne la fixa

« Touchez moi Elinor, j'ai tellement besoin d'être aimée » supplia Marianne

Elinor fixa le corps offert de sa sœur, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa poitrine gonflée... Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut.

_Non je ne dois pas_, songea Elinor. Mais la douce Marianne n'était qu'impatience. Sa main se referma sur celle d'Elinor et la guida sous ses jupons. Là, Elinor sentit une toison humide sous ses doigts. Marianne rejeta le visage en arrière et exhala un soupir tandis que sa main appuyait sur celle d'Elinor. L'un des doigts de la jeune fille franchit une barrière invisible et Marianne haleta.

« Embrassez-moi » supplia-t-elle.

Bouleversée et excitée malgré elle par la sensualité qu'exhalait Marianne, Elinor se laissa submerger par la passion. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre aux avances de sa sœur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Miss Elinor ? C'est Mrs Jennings, j'ai pris la liberté d'appeler un médecin pour Miss Marianne »

Dégrisée, Elinor recula brutalement. Horrifiée par ce qui venait de se produire et qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à une fièvre et un instant d'égarement, elle remonta son corsage et rabattit la couverture sur Marianne qui gémit.

Moins d'une seconde après, Mrs Jennings et le médecin pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Marianne s'humecta les lèvres et fixa Elinor

« Vous aussi vous me repoussez…. »

Rouge de honte, Elinor fixa sa sœur

« Chut Marianne… »

Elinor recula tandis que le médecin se penchait sur Marianne

« Elle est brûlante ! La pauvre enfant délire ! Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état Miss ? » Demanda-t-il à Elinor d'un ton sévère.

Mrs Jennings répondit fort heureusement à la place d'Elinor qui en cet instant était si bouleversée qu'elle en était incapable de penser avec raison.

« Depuis quelques jours, la pauvre enfant semble ne plus supporter la société

- Cette jeune femme parait avoir subi un grand choc qui aura fragilisé ses nerfs, diagnostiqua le médecin

- Oh pour sûr, Miss Marianne n'est plus elle-même depuis, commença Mrs Jennings avant de baisser la voix, Mr Willoughby…

- Une peine de cœur, je vois dans ce cas…. Toute ma science est inutile mais je peux faire quelque chose pour sa fièvre. Faites-lui boire toutes les deux heures la potion que je vous indiquerai et pour le reste, calme et repos sont de rigueur »

Mrs Jennings s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« Nous y veillerons… déclara t'elle en glissant son bras sous celui d'Elinor. Vous voilà bien pâle Miss Elinor, seriez-vous malade vous aussi ?

- Ce n'est rien, mentit Elinor. Je suis juste inquiète pour Marianne. »

La suite de la consultation se déroula comme dans un rêve pour Elinor. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette blême de Marianne, sa honte grandissait. Elle avait failli à son rôle. Elle aurait dû protéger Marianne des effets de son délire et au lieu de ça… Elle y avait souscrit, pire, elle l'avait encouragé. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Elinor au souvenir de ces instants.

Marianne endormie, le médecin se retourna vers elle

« La pauvre enfant risque d'être un peu désorientée à son réveil. Je doute qu'elle se souvienne des mots qu'elle a pu prononcer

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Elinor d'un ton plein d'espoir

- Sa fièvre est trop forte pour cela » assura le médecin.

Elinor frémit et posa les yeux sur le visage à présent serein de Marianne. Au fond d'elle-même, Elinor se sentit soulagée de cette fièvre qui lui donnait l'assurance que jamais Marianne ne saurait que, tout comme elle, sa sœur était capable de passion…


End file.
